Spencer's True Plane
by sexywesker777
Summary: Bruce finally fits in with the survivors of the other incidents but shocking things happen as the Anti-Umbrella is destroyed. Jill and Chris find themselves in the Mansion of their worst nightmares. The Spencer Estate Mansion.


Spencer's True Plan  
  
Loen's Mistake June 21  
  
As the dark sky was streaked across by a plane that landed at the Umbrella Tech Ops. group building. It was weird though as a man jumped out of the plane. The silver case in his hands. It was Leon. He had just gotten back from a remote island. Then a man came out of the building. His blond hair and dark glasses and black ops. suit walked up to Leon.  
  
Jill and Chris now laying down and talking, finished with the simple pleasures." So your meeting Carlos for lunch tommorow right?" Chris's sexy man vioce said. " Yeah. What are you doing tommorow?" Jill said. " I'll be moving your stuff here for you." He said. " Thanks. If you want I can invite you to lunch? I think Rebbecca, Sherry and Claire are coming." Jill offered knowing that Chris hadn't really agreed with her on going. " Nah Leon, Barry, and I are going to hang out. Leon gets back tonight right?" He asked looking at Jill.  
  
"Well you've done great Leon." He said looking at the 13 viles of the virus's." "Thank you sir but why did you want me to get that specific virus? I mean the S-V- Virus is the most deadly." Leon asked. " The Smart-Veronica virus will help us take down Umbrella. This evidence is a major break through."He started." I suppose you'll want a ride home?" "Yeah I'd love one." Leon said.  
  
"Yeah I believe that he gets back tonight. Since he joined the rebelion group he's been gone frequently but know he has a 6 month vacation now so we'll be able to hang out together from now on." Jill finished. " Ok...cool that party will be tomorrow night then. We'll have it here ok?" Chris asked. " OK" jill said.  
  
As Leon was being droven away the man still stood there looking at them. " Wesker?" his radio went off. "Yeah?" he answered. " Have you gotten the Viles?" " Yes I have aquired it Alexia. Are you all right?" "I'm in good conditions from the island." " Don't worry we'll get the Redfeilds back for what they did to you." " Good. Now release the Virus into the newly rebuilt Raccoon City. Then we can call in our old friends from the Spencer Estate incident and the Raccon incident."  
  
Bruce's crush for Sherry June 22 And Claire's information  
  
The sun arose on the 22nd of June to reveal a tall man looking over New York City. As he started his jog down the street from the hotel he was staying in he turned the corner to reveal a long block covered with cramped apartments. Bruce couldn't believe how he had been alive today. The Female Tyrant named as Morpheus had tried to kill him countless times. The stupid boat was a trap for the Anti-Umbrella group. Though he couldn't believe how he had a crush on her the first time he had seen her. Then he had lost his total crush on her when she had transformed. But luckly he had ment Jill and Chris. He had always wanted to meet them so he could hear their side of the Spencer Estate mansion. He always did know that Umbrella was a bit weird. They always made security into their facilities so tight so nobody could leak information on what they had been doing. As he turned down another long block he had also remembered the incident that had happened at Raccoon City. First the R.P.D. station had blown up and then the town had to be blown up. Jill had told him how she had been there and ment Carlos.  
Carlos being apart of the Clean-up crew from Umbrella. When he had told Jill his side of the story she became terribly mad with Umbrella about tring to break up the anti-force. As he turned in front of an Apartment building he walked up the steps catching his breath and knocking on the door. There was a sound of footsteps coming to the door and a vioce asking " Who is it?". Bruce answered " Bruce." His black shirt tight against his muscle chest and abbes. His blue nike workout pants that had the white stipe down the side.  
The door opened to reveal Sherry Birken's now 20 year old face. " Are you looking for Jill?" She said in a shish vioce at Bruce's cuteness. " Yeah. Who are you?" He said. He was 27 years old. Bruce to had a hesitance in his vioce so that he didn't sound like a love-at-first-site and-get-on- the-bed-and-lets-make-love. " I'm Sherry. You...Um..want to come in?" "Sure is anyone else here?" he asked. " Yeah. Claire and Leon." Bruce stepped inside to reveal a dustless wood floor and stairs. It was an ordinary place and the smell of pancakes, eggs, and bacon were in the air.  
Leon came out and looked at Bruce. " Lemme guess... Your Bruce....Whos here to meet Jill." Leon was correct. " And you must be... Ex-R.P.D. officer Leon who is with the Anti-Umbrella who finally gets to have a break." Bruce and Leon had been in the same Anti-Umbrella and had only ment breifly.  
Claire soon came out to see Bruce. She brought everyone out a plate and started eating.  
" How was it on that island?" Claire asked. " it was ok but they have invented a smart virus for the zombies." Leon replied. " What do mean?" Sherry asked.  
" I mean they are smarter. Their not mindless things anymore with that virus. They know how to use waepons likechainsaws and guns and alot of other things. So if there were another brekout the zombies would use anything to kill you. Luckly I got 13 viles of the virus. It's named the Smart-Veronica Virus. I don't reallyknow what the Veronica stands for but I'm sure that I'll find out." " I know what it is." Claire had said. " That is the code word for the self destruct system from when I was on that island. Alexia made the name up for her expeirements and everything it  
Lunch Notice  
  
As they finished eating Sherry went up stairs and decided to take a shower and Bruce helped Claire do the dishes and Leon went up to get ready to go to Chris. As Bruce and Claire finished up a noise that signaled the front door had opend and closed. Jill soon walked into the kitchen and smiled. She was wearing a gray S.T.A.R.S. Shirt with a blue jog pants. " Hay Bruce. Claire.Can I talk to you Claire?" She said. "Sure. Hold on Bruce." She and Claire left the room and went up stairs into Sherry's empty room.  
" What's Wrong?" Claire asked. " Ok now you can't tell anyone but me and Chris had it last night." "Oh I know that." She said. "You do?!" " Well yeah. You guys had your first night in New York living together." Claire said. " No. I mean we had sex." Claire looked blankly at Jill. " Does he make good...well you know." "OH my gosh Claire. If he wasn't your brother I would hook you guys up. I mean he is so cute and just made it so romantic." "Well since we're on the subject Leon and I had had it. He is a very good person in bed."  
" who is very good in bed?" Sherry's head poked in. "Non of your beeswax." Claire had said quickly. Sherry came in with the towel wraped around her and went to her dresser. " Well you know that Bruce guy he is a little Hottie." Sherry said.  
" Bruce is a little hottie but Sherry your 20. He's 27. Don't you want someone a bit younger?" Jill said. Sherry now putting on her bra didn't decide to answer.  
  
They soon arrived at Olive Garden and entered the hafly busy place and saw Carlos sitting at a large table at the back. Wearing a silk blue button up shirt and sand-blasted jean sat drinking some water. Everybody walked over and said their hellos but Carlos had something on his mind. As they sat down and ordered Carlos started to talk.  
" Seems like the first incident is happening all over again. Raccoon people are turning up brutaly murdered. Eaten if you know what I mean." Carlos said before Jill could say anything else." You know how you had said that you blew up the Spencer Estate Mansion? Well lets just say that it's still there. So I have decided that we should go there and see whats up. If this is like the first incident the mansion is where we should start." Jill looked into Carlos's brown eyes to see if this was a joke but it wasn't." I've gotten these photo's of poeple entering with all sorts of stuff. But one that had caught my eye was this.  
  
Carlos had put 2 pictures on the table. The first one was of Alexia. She was wearing a long dress. The second one was of Wesker. Claire had starred at the picture.  
  
"Who the fuck does she think she is? No! I'm not going to Raccoon City Again!" Sherry yelled. She stormed out with everybody looking at their table.Mean while Sherry got into Jill's car. Soon everybody else came and got in. " Let's go to Chris." Rebbecca said.  
" Alexia... that bitch! how did she survive? I mean she had gotten killed by Chris.....That mutant!!!!That foul little---" Claire obviusly pissed got interupted by Rebbecca. " We got the point. Alexia's a bitch."  
  
The car was very silent on the way to Chris's house. Rebbecca and Carlos though were having a conversasion on moving out to New York and how it was so much more diffrent then Raccoon City. Jill on the other hand was tring to not to drive like a crazed person on the street.  
When they had all arivved Chris, Barry, and Leon were sitting on the couch with all of Jill's stuff put in and done. As Jill slamed the door shut the three men jumped up to to see what was wrong.  
  
After Jill and the gang had told Chris aand them all Chris could say was nothing. "Who the hell does she think she is?!?!?"Barry had said." That's exactly what I said" Jill replied. Chris sat down and just stared into the ceiling. He was like a mindless person who had just lost his soul.The room was dead silent except for the cars passing and honking by.  
  
"Those poor people.......why again......wait...Carlos how did you find out?" Chris said breaking the silence. " I had gotten a letter in the mail yesterday. It said that we are the only ones that can stop this outbreak. If not the cosequences will be very brutal. " Carlos said looking puzzeled. " By brought they mean by BRUTAL?! " Rebbecca asked. " I'm guessing that Umbrella will find some way to pin it on us or the virus going world wide or something.." Bruce said.  
Well... Let's go to bed and then we can decide if we want to go or not." Carols and Jill said.  
  
Bruce and Sherry's Secret June 22  
  
The apartment had 5 seprate spare rooms so the 8 of the split into 2 people groups. Chris and Jill, Carlos and Rebbecca, Claire and Leon, Sherry and Bruce.  
  
Jill and Chris were the first one to into their room. Chris started a pretty embarressing question. The question was " A Jill what's one of your worst embarresing moments in your life?". Jill obviously knew that Chris was getting of the subject of Raccoon City so Jill sat down and poundered her mind. "Oh I know. When I was in my Senior year in High School When I had gotten knocked out at a party and these guys kepted on trying to get me awake by being perverts. So when I came to my sences and noticed that one of their hands were on my boobs I kicked all of their asses. Everybody knew me as the knocked out ass kicker. What was yours?" Jill finished. Chris looked surprised at Jill.  
  
" Ok my most emberresing moment was in High School too. My friend had dared me to try out to be a cheerleader for 200 bucks. So when I did tryout Igot in. I was the only guy and one night infront of the whole school and some parents we did the pyramid. And well lets jest say that I pionted majorly north by this girl I had the biggest crush on." Chris said.  
Claire and leon were just kissing and makeing out. While down stairs Carlos and Rebbecca were already sleeping.   
  
Sherry and Bruce on the other hand were kissing and started to take off each other clothes. When they were in their underwear. Sherry that night had lost something very important who on her case had loved Bruce and knew that she wanted to go out with Bruce. In Sherry's opinion Bruce made great sex and his penis was a perfect size to her. In fact everything about Bruce's body was perfect.  
  
Claire's Concern June 23  
  
The next morning Claire had gotten up first. As she put on her short tennis skirt and Leons black R.P.D. shirt she herd a little giggle from Chris's room. She tied the shirt up to show some of her sexy stomach and put on her Nike running shoes.  
As she went down stairs she decided to get Shrry up and they could go play some tennis and get breakfast for everybody before deciding on what to do. As she came down she saw Sherry come out of her room looking around and the spotted Claire.  
" Hay C-Claire." Sherry said.  
" If you don't have anything to do would you want to go and play tennis? What are you hiding?" Claire said as she came down Sherry was blocking the door.  
" Nothing why would you assume that? " Sherry didn't let Claire answer she wanted to leave and make sure that nobody had found out. "Anyway I'm all ready... so let's go." Sherry said grabbing Claire's hand. As they got into Chris's SUV Claire said" Oh wait let me go get the rackets."  
  
Claire had put told Sherry to pack some when coming out here. They were in Sherry's room so Claire had finallygot a chance to see what she was hiding. As she creaked open the Bruce laid in bed nude under the covers and Claire took the hint. As she grabbed the tennis rackets Bruce awoke.  
" Oh..hay Claire this isn't what it looks like ok."Bruce said.  
" Oh sure.I just hope that Sherry enjoyed her first time. And you two better be going out too. Anyway Sherry and I are giog to go to the Tennis area in that new gym. Then get breakfast for all. See you when we get back." Claire said leaving quickly.  
  
When she had gotten back into the SUV Claire said " Did you enjoy losing it?"  
" Well he does make very great sex for my first time but he doesn't know that so I'm just going to see how he liked it first."  
The rest of the car ride was pretty much talk about sex and the whole package.  
  
Sherry was happy about Bruce but Claire had only taken her to let out some anger. The whole Alexia thing... and everything else.  
Back at the house Bruce was up and in the shower while Jill and Chris were still in bed but awake and talking about their decision. Leon were down in the room watching a movie. As Bruce got out of the shower he had remembered true how old Sherry was.  
She's 20. I can't believe I that I lost her Verginity. Geez. Well I did enjoy it and I can only hope she did enjoy it for her first time. What if Claire tells every one in the house. I don't think that Leon would approve but---  
As Bruce was in his thoughts they were broken by a his silver cell phone.  
Ring... Ring... Ring... Ring... As Bruce put his towel around his waist he picked up his cell phone and answered " Bruce." The vioce was a women's which he had reconized as Alex. Alex was apart of the Anti-Umbrella group. " Bruce were's Leon?" " He's somewhere in the house. Why?" " We haven't gotten the S-V-Virus yet!" " What do you mean he told me that he delivered it yesterday night?" " Well we don't have it. He could have been tricked. Oh no!!!! Shit!Shit!" Alex yelled. " What?" Bruce said holding the phone away from his ear. " That Wesker guy had killed our guys and posed as his boss."  
  
" How do you know this?" "I just got an e-mail from the--AHHHHH!!!" " What?" Bruce asked. But the line went dead. " Hello. Alex are you there?"  
  
Bruce left the bathroom and went right back to Sherry's room to get changed. As he came down he saw Jill in her jeans and another S.T.A.R.S. shirt but this one was black. " Where are you going?" She asked. " I'm going to the Anti-Umbrella place. Something happened there. There not picking up or doing anything." " Well I'll go with you. Just in case."  
  
Wesker's Damage  
  
The drive there was frantic. 


End file.
